beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 13
is the 13th episode of Metal Fight Beyblade 4D and the 115th episode of the Metal Saga. Plot At the Gateway to Success, after defeating Gingka and Yuki, Aguma and Bao board a helicopter and disappear from the tournament without even appearing at the award ceremony. Gingka and Yuki become confused and wonder why they left so soon. However, just before Aguma and Bao board the plane, Johannes sends a cat to spy on them. Later, Aguma and Bao get off the helicopter and start walking until they are stopped by Johannes. Johannes challenges Bao to a battle, where Johannes beats Bao easily. Johannes has an invitation for them and they accept. Meanwhile, Gingka and Co. are contacted by an old friend, Julian Konzern. They wonder why he contacted them while the gang plan to go to Europe to find out why. Elsewhere, a new tournament is starting. In a race, Bladers are challenged to climb the tower whereas on top, they will face a powerful Blader with a powerful Bey. Tsubasa is one of the many Bladers in the crowd to compete while he finds Ryuga, who is attempting to find a Legend Blader and Kenta too as Ryuga startles the Blader DJ. The tournament begins and all the Bladers dash to the top of the tower. The Blader DJ gets confused at Ryuga just standing there doing nothing. The other bladers shoot their Beys at them. Tsubasa dodges it and launches his Earth Eagle at them, which stops them. However, he is stopped by Kenta who is trying to check on some unusual activity. They battle with their Beys and although Kenta unleashes his full potential, he still takes a loss by Tsubasa. Tsubasa evetually makes it to the top where he finds Ryuga with his Bey, L Drago Destroy F:S. Tsubasa and Ryuga battle where Ryuga gains the advantage. Eventually, L Drago Destroy throws Earth Eagle in a new Special Move. Tsubasa is left as he takes a loss. Ryuga now faces the Tower Champion but the so-called powerful Blader is left in fear at Ryuga and shows Ryuga his Bey. With this, Ryuga knows he is not a Legend Blader and is furious at this, as he crushes the Bey with his foot, and destroys the Tower of Babel. Ryuga leaves with Kenta as Tsubasa asks Kenta where he is going. Kenta responds that he searching for Legend Bladers, with Tsubasa confused at this. At the airport, Gingka and Co. bid their farewell at Team Wang Hu Zhong as the Bladers board their flight to Europe to see what Julian needs them for. Major Events *Aguma and Bao form an alliance with Johannes. *Gingka and co are contacted by Julian Konzern. *Kenta encounters Tsubasa. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Yuki Mizusawa *Madoka Amano *Kyoya Tategami *Benkei Hanawa *Kenta Yumiya *Ryuga *Aguma *Bao *Johannes *Da Shan Wang *Chi-yun Li *Chao Xin *Mei Mei *Tsubasa Otori Beyblades *Big Bang Pegasis F:D (Gingka's) *Mercury Anubis 85XF (Yuki's) *Fang Leone 130W²D (Kyoya's) *L Drago Destroy F:S (Ryuga's) *Flame Sagittario C145S (Kenta's; Featured Bey) *Scythe Kronos T125EDS (Aguma's) *Hell Crown 130FB (Bao's) *Beat Lynx TH170WD (Johannes') Featured Beybattles * Bao (Hell Crown 100XF) vs. Johannes (Beat Lynx TH170WD) * Tsubasa (Earth Eagle 145WD) vs. Kenta (Flame Sagittario C145S) = Tsubasa * Tsubasa (Earth Eagle 145WD) vs. Ryuga (L-Drago Destroy F:S) = Ryuga Special Moves Seen * * * * Trivia Gallery MF4D_115_007.png MF4D_115_009.png MF4D 115 008.png MF4D 115 012.png MF4D_115_003.png MF4D_115_018.png MF4D_115_025.png MF4D_115_030.png MF4D 115 037.png MF4D_115_034.png MF4D_115_036.png MF4D_115_045.png MF4D_115_047.png MF4D_115_048.png MF4D_115_049.png Category:4D Episodes Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade